Abnegation
by deathnotemelody
Summary: This is the story of Tris and Tobias if they both stayed in Abnegation. This is my first fanfic. And I promise it will be interesting. And I don't mind criticism really appreciate it so review away and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris's POV**

I never thought that I would be deciding to stay in Abnegation on my choosing day. I thought about being Dauntless but the thought of me being an adrenaline junkie was not one that I could see. I lay there in my bed all ready to leave waiting to be called, I wanted to think just a little bit longer if this will be the right choice. Than I hear my mom call for Caleb and I to come downstairs to leave, pulling me from my deep thoughts.

"Beatrice, hurry up we are going to be late if we wait a moment longer."

"Yes ma'am I am coming."

I reach the end of the stairs and I am surprised by the embrace my mother has pulled me into. She says " Beatrice no matter what you choose we will always love you no matter what." I can hear the sorrow in her voice. She knows that at least one of her children will be leaving her today.

While I was thinking earlier I came to the decision that if Caleb leaves I will stay and if not then I will go, not wanting my parents to be entirely heart broken.

**Tobias' POV**

My father is giving the speech at choosing ceremony today, and although I no longer live with him I am being forced to go. I regret my decision of staying behind and living in Abnegation. It felt right at the time. As well as forced. I should've left. What could Marcus do if I was no longer in the same faction as him? Why didn't I think of that on choosing day?

As I slowly approached the building were they have always held choosing ceremony I let out a sigh knowing I would see my father soon and headed up the stairs with the rest of the Abnegation. That is when I spotted her. Fragile and bird like, she walked with her head down not wanting to be noticed, unsure of choices to come. But I noticed her, she stood out to me. The baggy Abnegation dress hung loosely off her small body. I must find a way to meet her, I thought to myself. She is the most beautiful Abnegation girl I have ever seen. And the most selfish thing I have ever done other than wishing to be away from Marcus was want her to stay in Abnegation.

-page-break-

**Tris's POV**

We walked up the stairs like always. When someone bumped into me. I muttered an apology and looked up to see beautiful blue eyes. He apologized and continued walking, but he didn't wander to far from me. He was tall and handsome for someone in Abnegation. I wondered if he was choosing today as well. "No stupid he looks like he is a couple years older than you!" My subconscious reprimanding me.

We file into the chairs in the Abnegation section , dad, mom, Caleb, me. I look to see who is sitting beside me and it is him. He looks over.

"Good afternoon."

"H-hi." I stuttered.

I'm still staring at his beautiful face when I notice his body tense and the room settle. I look up to see Marcus Eaton , one of the leaders of Abnegation, standing onstage ready to start his speech...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias' POV**

I look away from her stunning face to see my father start his speech. I tense on impulse, I hope she didn't notice. He stands just in front of the bowls with his hands behind his back waiting for the crowd to settle.

He clears his throat." Good afternoon to all of you. It is nice to see all the factions here to watch for their new initiates and returning members. As you all know we have had the faction system for many years. It is what keeps our society together, and today your children and teenage members will make the biggest choice of their life here. When I call your name you will come down, grab a knife and cut your hand. After which you will proceed to pour your blood over your chosen faction, then sit with that faction."

I shift in my seat. I am still uncomfortable around him, probably because he still has control over me here. He starts rattling off names and the scared and unsure teens scurry towards the stage when their name is called. I zone out and start to day dream, when I see someone on my right stand up. It is the girls brother. It pulls me from my day dream, I know she will go next. After some gasps I hear my father call the next person. "Beatrice Prior."

**Tris' POV**

I watched as my brother dripped his blood over the water, and listen to my dad's disapproving gasp. I know now that is my duty to stay with my parents.

I hear my name called. I slowly walk up to the bowls and grab the knife from Marcus' hands. I make the cut in my hand looking from coals to stones. I close my eyes and walk forward spilling the pooled blood into one of the bowls. I didnt hear a sizzle. I open my eyes and see the stones wet with fresh blood. My blood. I look back at my parents who smile proudly at me as I head back to my seat next to them. They didn't cheer like the Dauntless. It's not like they would, they wouldn't want to draw attention, none of them would, they all just nod in approval to their new member.

All the Abnegation stay behind. Some hold doors other clean the are up a bit. I hold open the doors, and the boy that Sat next to me holds the other. We just stand there waiting for the room to clear out, glancing at each other often. We are the last ones left.

He looks at me "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Uh.. s-sure." I stutter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_

_**Sorry guys it's a little shorter than I thought it was but I will make chapter four longer.**_

**Tobias' POV**

I feel so stupid. I asked to walk her home and I don't even know her. I only know her name because Marcus called her up. She is two years younger than me. I wonder if that is frowned upon in Abnegation.

"So what is your name." She asks. Her voice steadier this time.

"I'm... Uh... Toby.. And you are?

"I'm Beatrice.. but you can call me Tris. Soo is Toby a nickname or your real name?"

"It's uh... just a nickname." Why does she make me feel so nervous?

"So what is your real name then?" Why didn't she pick Erudite like her brother? She is so inquisitive.

"You will have to figure that out on your own."

**Tris' POV**

Toby is so mysterious.. But I feel like there is something electric inside me when I am around him.

I wish we had walked slower because we are close to my house.

" So Toby when can I see you again?"

I'm surprised that even came out of my mouth, but he replies anyways.

"How about we go for a walk tomorrow?"

"Ok see you then." I walk inside my house and sit down on the couch when my father calls me into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris' POV**

" Who was the boy Beatrice?" My father looks at me sternly as soon as I enter the room and spits out his question.

"His name is Toby I met him at the ceremony. He helped me hold open the doors and walked me home." I tell him the truth.

"Ok. Why don't you go get some sleep you have to be up early for initiation tomorrow."

"Good night dad. Good night mom."

I leave the kitchen but linger on the stairs for a minute to listen in on their conversation.

Mom starts. "Don't be mad at him Andrew. Caleb was only following the aptitude test. After he took it he probably felt he didn't belong anymore."

"I know Natalie but he was my only son. Yes I am glad that we get to watch our daughter finish growing up, but I wished they had both stayed. I know it sounds selfish bu-"

Mom cut him off. " We are all a little selfish. It doesn't matter how selfless we think we are on the inside we are all still selfish"

"Well said sweetie. Now why don't we head off to bed as well."

With that I take my cue and headed up the stairs as quick and quiet as possible.

-page-break-

The next morning I wake with a start. A nightmare. I was in a field being attacked by crows. I don't know what provoked the nightmare but I look at the clock and notice its 5:00am. I decide to sit on the porch and watch the sun rise when I notice Toby. He is walking up the street away from Marcus' house with his head down. He looks up and sees me but quickly looks back down. I caught a glimpse of a bruise under his eye and a cut on his forehead.

"Toby what happened?" I ask trying to hide the panic in my voice but I fail.

"I.. Uh. It. It's nothing really ran into a door is all... don't worry I'm fine."

**Tobias' POV**

I was walking from my dad's house to go get ready to do community service with the new initiates. My father was requiring me to.

EARLIER.

" Tobias!" I heard my father scream. He wouldn't let me out last night to go back to my because he saw me walk Beatrice home. When I got inside he whipped me with his belt several times. Afterwards I went upstairs and fell asleep on my old bed. I woke to hear him hollering my name.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I got up and quickly dressed then briskly walked down the stairs knowing running is not allowed.

"Yes sir." I growl at him.

He swiftly punched be in the face.

"You better watch your tone with me boy! Now make some Damn breakfast. You're gonna be late!"

I didn't answer but headed over to the fridge to get the eggs out. Then I hear Marcus undo his belt.

"Answer me when I talk to you boy!"

I turn around to answer him and I hear the belt crack, it hit my face before I could cover it. I feel a warm liquid streaming down my face. Blood. I drop the egg carton walking past Marcus who is about to strike again and head for the door.

I hear his muffled shouts and feel the sting of the belt one last time before I get outside.

I see Beatrice sitting on her porch.

"Toby what happened?" She is concerned. Truly concerned.

"I... Uh... It... It's nothing really ran into a door is all... don't worry I'm fine." She can't know what Marcus does to me. She will pity me. Or worse. She will think I'm a coward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris' POV**

I look at the bruise and cut on Toby's face and wonder if there were anymore. I know he didn't run into a door.

"Toby I think I know your real name."

"Alright. Take a guess." He smirks.

"Your Marcus' son."

His falls at the mention of his father. He was expecting a wrong guess.

"Your full name is Tobias..."

We stand in silence. "Yes."

"I know you didn't run into a door. I can see the blood on your back and your pants... He did this to you didn't he?" He remains quiet.. "Dammit Toby answer me!"

He looks at me. Frightened. The rumors are true. Marcus really does beat his son."Yes." He finally answers.

I breathe. I didn't realize I was holding my breath.

His eyes are filling with tears but he is holding them back. "Tobias."

He cuts me off "Don't call me by that name." I can hear the anger in his voice.

I back up scared. "Toby I'm sorry." Right then I want to break some Abnegation laws and hug him. He needs it. There are tears welling up in my eyes. I hug him anyways. He gasps. And I feel his arms tighten around me.

**Tobias' POV**

She reaches up and pulls me into a hug. I gasp. It took me by surprise but she is also squeezing on of the fresh belt wounds on my back. I ignore the pain and hug her back. She doesn't pity me. She is trying to feel my pain. I muzzle my face into the top of her shoulder and she puzzles back an I just let my tears stream out for the first time. For the first time since my mom died. For the first time since I started getting beaten. For the first time in a while. I let her go thinking that people will be up to goto work soon.

She looks at me like I am broken and need to be helped and loved. The only other person I told about Marcus beating me looked at me like a lost animal..

"Beatrice I.." She cut me off.

"Call me Tris. Please."

"Ok. Tris I have to go. You do to you have community service to attend to for initiation. We will take that walk I promised you later ok?"

"Ok. Goodbye Toby."

With that I headed for the Abnegation headquarters.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note _**

**_In case you guys were wondering I am not going to include all of Tris' initiation I figured it would be too boring so I am going to only do the first day._**

**Tris' POV **

I walked into the building I was directed to goto and saw it was trashed. It was a worn down old ware house. I saw some of the other initiates inside working on clearing debris. I saw some tools and cleaning supplies and realised that for our initiation we would be rebuilding this place. I let out a sigh and started working.

About 6 hours later someone stopped by with sandwiches and water. We ate lunch and took a short break before continuing. All the debris clearing was done and we got to work fixing the place up.

**Tobias' POV**

When my dad finished in his meeting he called me in. He never beat me in a public place even if we were in private so all I expected was a lecture.

I slowly walked in and Marcus was sitting at the end of the table waiting for me.

"Sit down Tobias."

"I'll stand thank you though."

"Sit DOWN son! Now!"

"I said I'm fine thank you." There was a bitterness in my tone. He got up and walked over to me.

"Sit down God dammit! I will smack you! I don't care where we are!"

"I am leaving I have other things to attend to Marcus."

He reaches up to smack me and I grab his wrist to pin him on the table then quickly leave. I start running toward the warehouse where the initiates were doing their community service.

When I see the building I slow down. I walk up to their supervisor.

" may I borrow one of your initiates to help me with another form of community service?"

"Sure. Attention initiates would someone pleas join Mr..."

Eaton."

"Mr Eaton in some other community service."

I saw Tris jump when I she heard my name and she quickly volunteered.

"I'll go."

"Thank you."

With that I turn around and start heading for my apartment she quickly catches up.

"What did you need me for Tobia- I mean Toby."

"I just wanted to talk." We walk into my apartment and she pulls me into a hug not letting me go. I wrap my arms around her and bury my face into her shoulder. I hear her start to sniffle. And we stand there for a about 30 minutes before either one of us talks.

"You can call me Tobias... it sounds nice coming from you."

"Ok. Tobias..?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go home. My parents will be expecting me."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys.. I didn't know what else to write so this one might be a little... cheesy.. but enjoy anyways. ( also I realized that chapter six was a repeat sobi fixed it and posted chapter 7 Enjoy!)**_

**Tris' POV**

He kissed me on the forehead and escorted me out but I wouldn't let him walk me home. My dad would see him and think I ditched initiation for selfish reasons.

I walk into the house and it is really quiet. Quieter than usual. Usually when I come home my parents are chatting in the kitchen. I go upstairs to find my mom asleep. That must mean that dad is at work and I should start some dinner.

When I finish cooking I set the table just in time for dad to get home and go wake up mom. After dinner my parents clean and I head for bed.

-page-break-

Today is the last day of initiation and then I will get an apartment all to my self. I'm ok with going to live in an apartment alone because I'm still in the same faction as my mom and dad.

** Tobias' POV**

I went to work today when I was stopped.

"Eaton. Your father put you on apartment assignment duty for the new Abnegation members. Would you mind taking care of that before lunch they are finishing initiation today."

"Sure thing Harris."

Ugh. I always get stuck with something to do with the initiates. Then I remember, Beatrice is an initiate. All the good memories I had when I was with her in the two weeks that have passed.I remember when I asked her to be my girlfriend.

_**Earlier that week**_

_I was walking down the street on my way home from work praying that I wouldn't run into Marcus on the way. She was getting home when I had started for my apartment. _

_"Hey Tris wait..."_

_"Yeah?" It was so nice to hear her voice after being stuck in an office all day._

_"Do you want to come over for supper at my place?"_

_"Sure just let me check in with my parents."_

_We went to my house and I made us some dinner. Then I looked into her eyes._

_"Tris can I ask you some thing?"_

_"Anything Tobias you know that."_

_"Well I know we have only known each other for a week and a half... but.. um..Do you wanna-?" She cut me off._

_She started. "Toby, I -"_

_"Tris you know more about me than anyone I have ever met. You comfort me and understand that I'm not some kicked puppy and-"_

_She cut me off again. "Yes. Tobias."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris' POV**

Today is the day we graduate from initiation. I wonder what Dauntless initiation would've been like. They probably threw knives at each other and shot bran muffins off each other's heads.

We all walk on stage while all the Abnegation members sit on stage welcoming us. Marcus stands in front of us to give a quick speech before we get assigned apartments.

"Today, like all the years before, we gather here to see our new members as they stand here on this stage. They have contributed greatly to our faction and have learned rules that come with their new place. So today I welcome our new members personally..." I drown out the rest of the speech and search the crowd for Tobias, but I don't find him anywhere. The quiet applause bring me back and we all exit the auditorium. Something is wrong I have to find Tobias.

**Tobias' POV**

It's dark. I'm laying down on a bed, but I can't move.

I wake up sweating. It was a dream except I can't move, I'm tied up and something is covering my mouth. My head is pounding, I don't remember what happened last night or the last few hours. I remember one thing though. I was supposed to be at Tris' initiation ceremony. I sit up as best as I can and look around. I'm in my old room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris' POV**

Marcus stayed behind holding open doors. So I went to help. I walked over and opened the other door hearing people mutter thank you's. After everyone cleared out Marcus started to leave.

"Marcus can I talk to you."

"Sure but you should make it quick Beatrice I know you are probably eager to get to see your new apartment."

"Where was Tobias today?"

"What do you mean? I haven't seen him and in days." He sneered.

"Don't play stupid Marcus. I know what you do to him." I growled my words at him.

"You little bitch. How did you find out? I'll beat the shit out of that boy."

"He didn't tell me! It's obvious. I could see the bruises every time he left your house! Your real ignorant aren't you Marcus.. a lot of people probably know but don't want to appro-" He stopped my words with a smack.

"You little shit you deserve much worse than a slap to the face." I look at him tears welling up in my eyes.

"You won't be on the council for much longer."

He punched me in the face and then everything went dark.

**Tobias' POV**

I hear the front door open and assume it's Marcus.

I lay back down and close my eyes to make him think that I'm still passed out. He walks into my room and I hear a thud.

"You deserve it bitch."

He brought someone else here!

I wait for him to leave then open my eyes. Her face is looking the other way. Her blonde hair looks like Tris'. It can't be...

She finally wakes up and...

"Ugh.. What happened?" It's my worst fear. It's Tris.

I grunt and she looks over at me. She had a bruise on her jaw and temple and a red hand print on her cheek.

"Tobias." She whispers. " Sit up let me untie you."

Her hands were tied too but she had no trouble getting me untied. I took the cloth that was wrapped around my mouth, off.

"Tris are you ok? Did he hurt you any where else?" I asked in a whisper as I united her.

"No but..."

"What Tris what's wrong?"

"Nothing let's get out of here."

**Tris' POV**

I didn't want to tell him I was light headed and didn't think I could get very far. I didn't want to worry him, also I didn't want to be carried either.

Tobias starts to open the window.

"Marcus is so stupid I can't believe he didn't escape proof my room."

I stood up. "Ok let's go." He said. I walked over to the window and he lifted me through feet first.

"Go ahead and climb down. I'm on my way." I nodded.

He climbed through right as Marcus opened the bedroom door. Tobias moved to the side of the window so Marcus couldn't see and started to climb down. It didn't take him long but Marcus was gonna be down any minute.

"Ok let's go. You've gotta run. The law will understand just, run."

"Ok. I trust you."

We started to run to the apartments.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note**_

_**This is the updated extended version of chapter 10. Enjoy!**_

**Tobias' POV**

We're almost back to the apartments, but Tris doesn't look so well. Her face is pale but she keeps going.

"Tris, let's slow down. We're safe now."

She nods and we slow down to a walk. Tris stops for a second. I see her swaying and quickly rush back to her side, but before I get close enough she falls to the ground. I kneel beside her hold her head.

"Tris! Tris! Wake up.."

I pick her up in my arms and carry her the rest of the way to my apartment.

When we get back to the apartment I lay her down in my bed. I take a cold cloth and place it over her forehead and get a glass of water for when she wakes up.

She looks too pale. I want to take her to the hospital, I didn't want anyone to know about Marcus. I wanted her to be taken care of knowing I brought this upon her, I couldn't bring myself to confront anyone about him. He is a part of my past I want to forget but no matter how hard I try he comes back and disrupts my life. I need to do something about him. Something to get him out of my life for good. I am too selfish for Abnegation, I don't deserve to be with Tris

I look down at her face. She looks so peaceful, but so damaged.

"Wake up, please wake up."

**Tris' POV**

_It's dark. Empty. I hear someone's voice "Wake up, please wake up." But I am not asleep. I feel tired, my body hurts. I suddenly feel wind rushing towards me, but I am not outside. At least I don't think I am._

_I look around again and I am still by darkness. I feel warm and cozy and the wind is gone. Suddenly I feel I burst of cold on my head. I want to get out of the dark. But I can't. The pain is too much but I cannot speak or cry out in pain. I try to remember what happened but there is nothing. My mind is empty. My face throbs but there is nothing I can do about it_

**Tobias' POV**

She's not waking up. It's been three hours. I need to call someone. I pick up the phone and decide to call her parents.

It's ring three times. "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Prior?"

"Yes this is him. May I ask who you are?"

"Tobias."

"Marcus' son? Did you need to talk? We know what your father has been doing but if you don't tell us we can't help." I cringe. I didn't know he knew. How many others know?

"No. Sir it's not that. Sort of."

"Well what's going on?" I hesitate.

"It ... It's your daughter sir. Can you come to my apartment I will explain when you get here."

"Ok. I trust you Tobias."

It took Andrew fifteen agonizing minutes to get here and he looked upset.

"Alright spit it out what's wrong with my daughter?"

I explained to him what happened with Marcus.

He looked at me with an astonished face. Then finally he spoke. "So where is Beatrice? How bad did he hurt her? Are you ok?"

"On our way back to my apartment she collapsed. I brought her in , got her comfortable and Waited for her to wake up. When she didn't wake up I called you. I'm fine. I'm used to it, but she... she's so pale." I lead him into my room where Tris looks so peaceful.

"Tobias we need to get her to a hospital now. Can you carry her all the way?"

"Yes sir." I lifted her up and Andrew went to go open the door.

It felt like forever walking all the way to the hospital. She is not heavy, I just couldn't bear to see her so hurt, and it's all my fault. When we finally got to the hospital, they took her to a room immediately but wouldn't let us in the room with her.

I was so angry. I was angry at myself, at Marcus, at the doctor. I was angry that I couldn't protect her... The doctor came out to ask some questions.

"So are you her brother and father?"

"No.. I'm her..." I paused thinking that Andrew didn't know me and his daughter we're together. He had to find out sooner or later. "Her boyfriend."

Andrew looked at me with wide eyes. "And I'm her father."

"So what happened to her?"

I explained the whole thing over again, holding back tears. I just wanted her to be ok. I just wanted her awake.

"Well she got a concussion, and she was a little dehydrated but other than that she should wake up real soon." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh and also she broke her arm when she fell she will need a cast. Also I am going to call Dauntless security and have them take Marcus into custody. Tobias... are you ok?"

"I'm fine as long as she is ok.." My voice is shaky.

"Well how would you feel if we checked you out too I saw some blood on the back of your shirt. We wouldn't want you to get an infection."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ok yes I know they probably didn't have telephones in Abnegation because it is self indulgent but... I figured Tobias wouldn't want to leave Tris and the only way to get a hold of someone otherwise was mail or phone... obviously I chose the phone. Anyways.. Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris' POV**

_ I was wandering in a field this time. My nightmare came back to haunt me. It was the crows. They were descending from the sky. I felt my body racked with pain as their claws dug into me. But the pain didn't feel like claws it felt like I had been beat up. The wind is rushing past me. I keep punching at the crows but the won't leave. Nothing I can do will stop them. I don't care. I call for help._

_ "Toby, Toby where are you help me please." Nobody is here to help me I am alone. I let my sobs of pain and emptiness overtake me as everything goes dark again._

_ I feel like all this is just a dream and I want to wake up but I can't._

**Tobias' POV**

The doctor looked over my cuts and bruises. He said I was fine. But I kept asking to see Tris. He finally said yes. I looked down at her frail body, lying there on the bed.

Andrew walked in the room and noticed me.

"They finally let you in huh?"

I nodded. I couldn't talk. She looked so helpless and I couldn't do anything about it.

"You really do love her don't you?"

"Yes sir, with all my heart."

"Ok well I'll let you be. I'll be back in a couple hours and I will bring some dinner." He left and shut the door behind him.

I pulled back the covers and crawled into bed with her. She looked cold. She moaned something incoherently. I soon drifted to sleep with her in my arms.

** Tris' POV**

_ I was in the dark again and there was water at my feet. It was rising, quickly. I looked around. I was in a glass box, alone, again. I didn't know what to do. I stood there and accepted my fate of drowning. When the water reaches my chin I felt something squeeze my body and the water stopped. The water drained away._

I jerked awake and took a look around. I was in the hospital. Tobias had his arms around me and my dad had just walked in.

"Beatrice you're awake!"

"Shhhh.." I pointed at Tobias. "Let him sleep."

He frowned. "Ok."

Tobias nuzzled into me and squeezed a little tighter and mumbled something.

"No...mmnmm.. no dad I'm sorry please...hmmm. don't hit me."

I shook him awake. "Tobias! Tobias wake up."

He looked up at me. "Tris...? Oh my goodness! Tris you're awake! Finally." He was wearing the same clothes as lasts time I saw him. How long ago was that?

"How long have I been been here?"

"Almost four days Beatrice." My dad replied. He looked so happy yet so worried at the same time.

"What happened? Why am I here?"

Tobias explained everything that happened with Marcus then the doctor came in.

"Beatrice glad to see you awake. We just need you to sign some papers then you can be released."

I gladly took the papers and signed them. I hate hospitals. I didn't want to be here anymore. I just wanted to go home.

Tris can you wait a minute before we leave I want to talk to you." Tobias asks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris' POV**

Tobias looks like a wreck. He has been in the same clothes for three days and he has not left the hospital. "I'm gonna give you two a moment to talk."

My dad leaves.

"Tris... I'm so sorry. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I didn't want him to touch you. While you were laying here in bed I felt so helpless looking at you." He choked back a sob.

"Tobias... it's ok I'm fine."

"No... no you're not and it's all my fault.."

He hugged me tighter, I winced.

"Tobias it's ok I'm fine... Why is this thing on my arm?" I looks sorta like the cast they put on my mom's arm when she broke it that one summer.

"You broke your arm. Probably when you fell."

"When can I go home? I don't wanna be here in this hospital any more, sorry Toby but you stink." I giggled

**Tobias' POV **

"Ok Beatrice you are all done here. You can go home now. You have an appointment in three weeks so we can check your arm, and Tobias make sure you change your bandages until those cuts are fully healed." The doctor left the room and we headed for the door.

"You take care of my daughter Tobias." Andrew looked at me sternly

"Yes sir I will."

-page-break-

It was a slow walk back to the apartment. I didn't know what to expect when we got there. The security team couldn't find Marcus anywhere in Abnegation so he must have run off, but we have been assured he was kicked off the council.

Once we got home I got Tris settled in bed.

"Toby do I have to stay in bed? I'm fine really."

"Doctor's, and your dad's orders, and I really don't want to make your dad not like me."

She huffed. She is so cute when she is pist off at me.

"What about you? You should be in bed too." I smile crept across her face. "After all I'm not the only on who got hurt.."

I crawled into bed with her and cradled he in my arms and we drifted off to sleep together.

-page-break-

I woke with a start. Why did I wake up? I didn't have a nightmare...

I heard something shift. Like a chair scooting across the floor.

Beatrice shifted in my arms and mumbled something incoherently.

I slowly removed Tris from my arms and walked into the kitchen. There was a black figure standing there.

"Why are you in my house?"

"Why do you think?" He replied. The voice was familiar. It haunted my nightmares.

Marcus.

"Get the he'll out of my house or I will call the authorities or worse." I growled at him.

"What is option number two." He scoffed.

" I beat the shit out of you until you are just barely alive." My voice is still harsh. Good.

"Thats not very Abnegation of you Tobias. And what makes you think you can beat me?"

"Because you are weak. You preyed on an innocent child and woman. You are selfish."

He swings a fist at my face.

I dodge the blow. When I come back up he swings again,but before I can move his fist connects with my jaw. He still hasn't gotten enough out of me and swings again. This time I'm ready. I grab his fist and bend his arm around his back and push him to the ground. Tris walks in.

"Toby what's with all the noise? Are you oka-" she stops. "Is that-" I cut her off. "Yeah. Everything is ok go back to bed I'll take care of him."

"Yeah, leave you little bitch." He growls.

I dig my foot into his back, but before I can do anymore damage Tris stalks over and wacks him upside the head with her cast. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again." Then she heads to bed, Marcus is unconscious. I tie him up and call for security to take him away.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys I was wondering. Should I include the war?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**_Hey guys I will try to update as often as possible but I got stuck with summer school. I still would like to see how many people vote yes on the war so leave your reviews!_**

**Tris' POV**

I wake to a throbbing pain in my arm. I try to remember the events that happened last night trying to figure out why my arm hurts more than usual. Then I remember, I hit Marcus upside the head with my cast. I didn't wake up because of the pain though. I look over my shoulder to see Tobias is not in bed, and our clock says 3:00 am. His warmth was missing and I couldn't feel his presence, that's why I woke up...

I crawl out of bed and rub my cold arms. I can feel the goose bumps on my legs. _ Why is it so cold in here? And where is Toby?_I ask myself. I walk into the living room to find a sleep in Tobias on the couch. _He is soo cute when he sleeps. He looks his age._ I slowly walk toward him trying not to wake him so I can cover him up.

As I cover him with the blanket I hear him mumble something that I can't understand. I brush it off but then he starts thrashing around and yelling.

"Marcus... get away...!" Then he yells again.

I start to shake him " Toby.. TOBY! Shhh wake up it's ok it's just a dream.. shhh. I'm here Toby.. I'm here."

"Huh.. Tris.. Tris .. oh my God your ok.. Tris I love you."

I stop and stare at him for a few minutes. I don't know what to say. I don't want to say it back because he said it. I lean in and kiss him. When I pull back he looks at me.. dumbfounded.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**Hey guys. I know it's short but I haven't updated in a while so I decided to give you guys a little fluff. I will update a longer better chapter asap. Solo. As the Germans say Auf**__ Wiedersehen!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Tobias' POV**

I wake up to Tris shaking me. I was so happy to see her. I told her I loved her. And I meant it. When she pulled away I just started at her. "Toby I'm sorry..I couldn't stop myself. And I didn't know what to say."

I puller her into another passionate kiss. When I pull away I look into her eyes.

"Tris I know it is not very Abnegation like. But when I met you I knew you weren't very Abnegation."

"I'm sorry Toby.. I'm sorry."

"It's ok really Tris. Let's go back to bed."

Page-break

**Tris' POV**

I wake up and it is actually light outside this time. There is a wonderful smell in the air. I crawl reluctantly out of bed and walk into the kitchen. There is a plate with some very Un Abnegation food. Bacon and eggs! But Tobias is not here and there is a note next to my plate.

_ Dear Tris I had to goto work today but I made breakfast for you. I got the bacon from Amity. Enjoy I will be home for lunch. I love you._

_~Tobias_

I finish my breakfast and decide that I should see my family. I start walking towards Erudite.

When I arrive I approach the front desk. "Excuse me sir. Where can I find Caleb Prior?" I ask politely.

He doesn't respond so I wait.

"Beatrice? What are you doing here?" I turn around to see Caleb. But he looks different. He is wearing glasses that he doesn't need, and I am not use to seeing him in blue.

"I came to see you. I wanted to say hello and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. What is that?" He points at my cast. "Did that Tobias kid hurt you? I know you have been seeing him." How does he know I haven't seen Caleb since choosing ceremony.

"It's nothing I'm fine. I should be going." He grabbed my good arm.

"No, Beatrice who did this to you."

"Caleb let go. I did this. I tripped and fell. Goodbye"

My voice sounds agitated. I need to cool down before I go see my parents or I'll just make them upset.

Page-break

I approach my parents house and take a deep breath. I knock three times lightly. I can hear someone coming towards the door.

"Hello Tris."

_ What is he doing here?_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys I know it has been a while but I have been really busy with summer school. I finally got this chapter finished and edited. Sooo... Enjoy And Review!**_

**Tobias' POV**

I finished my paperwork early so I thought I should go down and talk with Tris' parents. The only conversation I have ever had with them is when I told them what _he_ did to Tris.

I knock on the door and Andrew answers it.

"Hello Tobias what brings you here? Did something happen to Beatrice?" He sounded concerned.

"No Mr. Prior nothing has happened to Tris I just thought I would drop by say hello."

"Well come in."

We talked for a little while. Natalie joined us and we talked about what Tris was like when she was younger.

"Yes she was a clumsy little girl always tripping over her-" we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Natalie was getting up to answer the door.

"I'll answer it." I politely interjected.

"Well thank you."

I look through the peep hole on their front door and see a patch of blonde hair. I open the door to see Tris standing there staring at me.

"Hello Tris." She shook her head.

"W-what are you doing here Toby I thought you had to work today?"

"I did but I finished early and decided to say hello to your family." _And talk about you when you were little. And discuss more important things. I though to myself._

"I was doing the same thing. But I went to see Caleb first." I look down at my feet but I notice that her right arm is starting to bruise.

She sees what I am looking at and quickly walks inside to greet her parents.

"Beatrice it's been a while since we last saw you. How is your arm doing?"

"It's doing well I get the cast off tomorrow. How are things here?"

I listen to them exchange commodities for a few minutes before I intervene

"Well it was nice seeing you two but me and Beatrice must be getting home we have some things to discuss. Goodnight."

Tris says goodbye and we head out the door.

**Tris' POV**

Toby saw the bruise on my right wrist when Caleb grabbed it._ Why do I have to be so fragile?_ I thought.

It was a long silent walk back to the apartment. It seemed like hours before we got back. I knew I would have to tell Tobias about what happened when I went to see Caleb. I knew he would want to kill him for hurting me.

We walked through the front door. Tobias shut it quietly.

"Tris. Why is there a bruise on your wrist?" He is surprisingly calm.

I sighed "calebgrabbedmywristwhenItriedtoleave."

I mumbled.

"Tris.."

"Caleb grabbed my wrist when I tried to leave. He thought that you broke my arm. Please Toby don't do anything stupid."

"I don't want you seeing your brother for a little while."

"Fine. I wasn't planning on seeing him again for a while anyways." I stormed off to the guest bedroom. I didn't want to talk about this anymore tonight. I heard him walk into our room and shut the door. And I slowly drift off into a dream-less sleep.

**Tobias' POV**

I walked into our bedroom and the bed was empty. Tris must have slept in the guest room. I shut the door and pull on my pajama bottoms. And look at the clock. It's 10:00 pm. I roll over and snuggle into the covers.

_It's dark . I hear footsteps coming towards me. The person opens the door and I am blinded by the light the floods in. I look down at my lap. I look like a child again. About 8 years old. I look up and see Marcus._

_"Get up boy. Get out of the closet."_

_My lip is quivering and I am on the verge of tears. He snaps the belt beside him._

_"Get up!" He yells louder this time. I quickly scramble to my feet and leave the small closet. Marcus grabs my collar and drags me into the living room. The shades are drawn. He drops me on the floor and the beatings start. "If you cry I start over!"_

_One_

_Two_

_I scream._

_Three_

_Four_

_I let out another yelp._

_"Shut the hell up and take it like a man. You deserve to be punished."_

_Five_

_Six_

_I did nothing wrong._

_Seven_

_Eight_

_What did I do to deserve this._

_Nine_

_Ten._

_It stops. I quickly try to stand but it hurts and I cry out again._

_The belt cracks. I feel it again. I see black at the edges of my view. I'm trying to stand. But I can't. He grabs my collar again. And drags me back to the closet._

I wake up. Tris is shaking me again. I pull her into a kiss and she hugs tighter me. Slowly rocking me back and forth.

"I'm sorry Tris."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note_**

**_Hey guys it has been too long! Almost 3 weeks. Sorry. But good news I passed summer school so I can write in this story! YAY! I will try to make this chapter long and interesting. BAD NEWS ALERT: I have to go to New Jersey in a couple weeks, I don't know if I will have internet access but I will take my laptop and write and update as much as possible while I am away for my main wifi source. ENOUGH OF MY BABLE! Enjoy!_**

I hear a scream. Who is here? I get up and walk over to our room. I'm still mad at him. I think to myself.

I walk in and hear a yelp and a whimper. Tobias is thrashing around the bed.

"Tobias... TOBIAS stop you are ok it's just a dream." I shake him awake and he pulls me into kiss.

I hug him closer and slowly rock him back and forth.

I hear him whisper. "I'm sorry Tris."

"I love you Tobias."

And I mean it.

Page-break

I didn't care how mad I was at Tobias. I couldn't leave him alone last night. He had a nightmare because I was selfish and didn't sleep in our bed last night. I don't belong here in Abnegation I am too selfish. I should have gone to Dauntless. But if I did I would have never met Tobias. I wouldn't be here to comfort him.

"Rise and shine. I know you're awake." Tobias comes in and kneels beside the bed an kisses me on the cheek, and then the lips.

I smile and roll over. "Five more minutes" I moan.

"Well I guess you can eat cold bacon, miss out on me leaving for work, and be late for your job, as council member in training."

I forgot my dad is resigning in five or so years and I need to be on the council for at least four years if I want a shot a being a higher council member. If I want to after I complete training. My dad recommended me and they are desperate to fill a spot for Marcus' permanent absence.

I look over my shoulder and I see Tobias left my side. I grunt and roll out of bed to find him sitting at the table with a plate of food. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I saw the bacon and my mouth started watering. I skipped lunch yesterday and was so mad at Tobias I missed dinner. I serve my self a mountain of bacon and eggs. And sit down at the table.

"Woah.. are you planning on feeding the factionless today." He asks jokingly. We are so not ment for Abnegation. I think to myself.

"Ha ha Toby. I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast yesterday I'm really hungry." I giggle.

"I should be heading off I'm going to be late. And by the way you should do that more often." He walks over and kisses my forehead.

"Do what?." I ask

"Giggle. Laugh maybe. It's music to my ears." He smirks.

I feel my cheeks turn a bright red as I blush at his comment. "I love you Tris."

"Bye Toby. I love you too." He walks at the door and I look at the time. I have an hour before I have to go. I quickly get into the shower and dress. I pin my hair into a not so perfect bun and head for the door. When I open the door I see Caleb standing outside his hand positioned and about to knock.

"What are you doing here Caleb?"

"I came to see Tobias."

"He is at work. Could you come back later? I'm going to be late."

He rolls his eyes "Fine whatever." And turns around and walks away.

**Tobias' POV**

When I walk into work today I see a huge stack of papers on my desk. I sight.

"Morning, sunshine. How was your week off? You missed a lot of work." I hear Harris' familiar voice. he is one of the dauntless I work with.

"Hey Harris. My leave of absence was not as good as you think. And obviously I missed a lot of work. I mean look at all that paper work." I scoff with a smirk on my face.

A young lady, about mid twenties walks up to us. "I hate to intrude but Mr. Eaton you have a message." She hands me a piece of paper. _Huh maybe Tris wanted to meet up for lunch. _I think to my self.

"Earth to Eaton. Where'd you go? Anyway who is the message from your _girlfriend?"_ Harris remarks.

I look down at the paper and realize the message is anonymous.

_Meet me at the church at midnight around back. Come alone._

Tris wouldn't do this. " Hey Harris if the boss asks Tris needed me so I took my work home."

"Woah _Stiff _gonna get laid?" I glare at him.

"No." I snapped "I just got a threatening note. incase you were wondering and I would like to make sure my girlfriend is ok!"

"Woah chill man I understand. sorry it was just a joke."


	17. Chapter 17

**Tris' POV**

I walk into the house around 4:30. It feels so empty. Then I hear it. Tobias' unmistakable sobs. _He thinks something happened to me!_ I quickly run into our room and see him leaning on my side of the bed his shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Toby?" I question.

"Tris?" He turned to face me. " Oh my God Tris you're ok!.." He rushes over to where I am standing in the doorway and hugs me close.

"Toby? What happened why are you crying?" I pull back still in his arms and wipe away his tears and he sniffles again." Hey shh. It's ok I'm here. Tell me what happened."

He pulls back and looks into my eyes. I'm ready to loose my self in his gorgeous blue eyes as he starts to tell me what happened.

"I went to work and I had gotten a really weird anonymous message. I thought someone had kidnapped you. I thought you would be home by 2:00 and when I got here and you weren't here I sat down doing some work for an hour and you still didn't get home. I went looking around and when I couldn't find you I went and sat down on the bed and I broke down. I thought I had lost you and then you walked in. I love you so much Tris." His voice was steady by the end of his explanation and he was no longer crying.

"Wow.. You still look upset is there anything else bothering you?" I want to know what happened in his nightmare last night. But I don't want to make him upset.

"Yeah actually I kind of... I kind of wanted to talk about my nightmare." That was easier than I thought. "Lets sit on the bed." We walked over to the bed and sat down. He launched into an explanation of his nightmare that derived from a childhood memory. I was nearly in tears. When he finished I jumped into his lap and hugged him close.

"Oh Toby. I'm so sorry.."

**Tobias' POV**

She launched at my chest and held me close.

"Oh Toby. I'm so sorry."

"Hey its ok its not your fault." I held her face in my hands staring into her beautiful eyes and couldn't contain myself any longer. I pulled her into a passionate kiss. She stiffened but relaxed and kissed me back. I don't know how long we sat there and kissed and admired each other but when I looked at the clock it was 8:00. She was cradled in my arms dozing off.

"Tris. Sweetie. Why don't you go get a shower."

"Ok." She moaned tiredly back at me.

I needed to get her in bed and get her to go to sleep so I could find out who this anonymous person was.

-Page-Break-

When I was sure she was asleep I removed her arms from me and put on my hoodie and grey sweats. I headed towards the church. when I got around back I checked my watch. 12:00.

"You made it." That voice was all to familiar. I turn around and see a blue hooded figure. He looks up.

Caleb.

"What do you want from me Caleb?"

"I want you to stay away from my sister. Or else. You have caused her a little too much harm for my liking."

I scoff "Really Caleb. You had me come here for this creepy big brother '_Stay away from my sister'_ talk? I have done nothing but save her. And there is nothing you can do to keep me away from her. I love her."

"Oh really, You think so. If you two hadn't met Marcus wouldn't have attacked her." I spit his words at me like venom. It didn't phase me until he launched at my throat. I quickly dodge his flying body and he thuds to the ground. I kick him in the side. He grunts. "There is nothing you can do to keep me from Tris, I love her too much." I spit on his back and walk back to the apartment.

**Tris' POV**

I wake up and look at the clock. 12:30 am. I look over to Toby's spot and it is empty. I sit up and draw my legs up to my chest._ It's ok he is fine. Probably went on a walk._ I hear the front door squeak open and hope it is Tobias. He walks into the room. "Toby is that you?"

"Hey Tris. Did I wake you. I'm sorry." He flicks on the bedroom lights and I sigh of relief when I saw it was Toby. He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and rubs my legs. "Sorry I just went for a walk." He stands and removes his hoodie and tosses it back on the floor. When he walks back over he leans in and kisses me. I deepen the kiss just a little bit. He responds by deepening it more. I lay back on the bed and he kisses down my neck. I tense. _ Why would I tense up? God I'm so stupid._

"Sorry. I.. uh got a little carried away." He crawls under the covers and pulls me into his chest so we are spooning and I drift to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tobias' POV**

It had been a week since Caleb tried to scare me off. I haven't heard from him or seen him yet. I'm still trying to figure out why Tris got scared when I started to kiss down her neck. I haven't tried anything since. I decided to head off to work early this morning, so I left a note on the pillow on my side of the bed. I really hope it doesn't upset her that I left without saying goodbye. She has been out of it lately, always lost in her thoughts. I try not to pry, but I want to know what's bugging her. Maybe I can help.

**Tris' POV**

I am afraid of intimacy._ Intimacy_. _Seriously of all thing, I get stuck with intimacy._ I keep thinking to myself. I think Tobias is noticing. He is always pulling me from my thoughts. _Where is he?_ I hope I didn't make him mad! I briskly walk back into our room and see a note on the bed.

_Tris, had to head into work early. See you at dinner. Love you._

_ ~Tobias_

_Oh thank goodness!_ I don't think he is mad. Maybe I should talk to him tonight. It has been almost a week and a half.

-Page-Break-

I decide that I should visit Susan. I haven't seen her since choosing ceremony. When I get to her house I knock three times. No answer. _Would it be selfish to keep knocking? Yeah I think so..._ I head back for the apartment._ I have been so caught in my thoughts these days. Have I been ignoring Toby? I hope not.. Dang it! I'm doing it right now. I need to stop. Maybe I'll stop when I talk about my... fear. _I shiver at the thought of talking to Tobias about thi_s. _

By the time 6:00 rolls around Tobias is walking through the door and I am finishing up our dinner of plain mashed potatoes, peas, and plain chicken. He walks into the kitchen and hugs me from behind and sways a little._ Nope he is definitely not mad._

"Hmmm... Smells very... Abnegation." I laugh. _Oh yeah we really belong here._ I think sarcastically.

He sees me in my thoughts again. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about how un-Abnegation we are.."

We grab our plates and sit at the dinner table. "Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something." _Now or never._

"Anything."

"Promise you wont laugh?" _Personally I pick never. But I have to do this._

"Yeah...?" He looks at me questioningly.

"I...I.. I have a fear.." I pause.

"Of what?" He looks concerned._ C'mon Tris you can do this._

"Intimacy..."

"You mean.._ Sex?_ You have a fear of sex?" He still looks concerned. _Well at least he is not laughing_.

I look down at my plate and nod. _Don't cry he will make you feel better._

He reaches across the small round table and lifts my chin. "Tris look at me. You. Are. Beautiful. You have no reason to fear intimacy. And if you do I respect that."

I sigh then mumble " I want your help."

"What?"

I say it a little louder this time but still a slight whisper. "I want your help._ Please?"_

**Tobias's POV**

'I want your help. _Please?"_

She has a fear of intimacy. And now she wants to rid herself of it. The way she looks at me and says please I can't resist.

"Yes. I'll help you."

She looks up at me. Her eyes wide. Like that's not the answer she was expecting. I get up and walk over to her. She stands up and I hold her face in my hands and start to kiss her. She responds by kissing back and putting her arms around my neck. I pick her up and Wisk her away to our room and gently lie her down on the bed. she starts to unbutton my shirt and I unzip her dress. Before I know it we are completely naked, our clothes in a pile on the floor. I gaze over her body._ She is so perfect, What have I done to deserve her._ She looks at me with a little self doubt while biting her lip. I lean down and kiss her again. Her smooth skin against my rough scarred skin is the most wonderful sensation. Her lips on mine in our passionate moment. It makes me think that maybe this,_ she,_ is the reason I stayed in Abnegation.

_**Author's Note.**_

_**Ok, so honestly what did you guys think. (Yeah they finally did it.)**_

_**I don't think I did that well on Tobias' POV but it is what it is. Tell me what you think, What do you think should happen next?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note.**_

_**Ok so I had a sudden burst of inspiration for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm running out of ideas. And don't say Babies or Marriage. I already have a plan for that. You guys will just have to wait and see. I need other ideas to move the plot along! Thanks. And Please please PLEASE Review!**_

**Tris' POV**

I wake up too hot. I open my eyes and see that I am cuddled into Tobias' chest. I try to turn over as gently as possible trying not to wake him up. The sheet slips off of me and I realize _I'm still undressed!_ Oh my gosh. I can feel my cheeks start to flush._ I need to get dressed before Toby wakes up.'_He saw you naked all last night what is wrong with him waking up and seeing you in the nude?' My subconscious remarks at me. I push it aside and carefully remove Toby's arms from around me. When I sit up I realize how cold it is and debate on weather curling up next to Tobias would be a good idea. I shake my head and head for the bathroom.

-Page-Break-

When I am all dressed I see Toby is still sleeping and head to the kitchen to make some breakfast. _I wonder if Toby picked up anymore bacon? _I open the fridge and see sausage. Hmm I wonder what kind. I open the package and toss the meat into a pan. _Mmmm Maple. _

I'm almost finished with breakfast when I feel two arms snake their way around my waist.

"Hey what are you all dressed for?"

"I have training today.." I look at him quizzically.

"No you don't. It's Sunday." _What? I thought it was Saturday!_

"Somebody having trouble with their mental calendar?" He jokes.

I take the food off the burner and turn around to face him. When I do I realize he is in just his towel. I run my hand down his chest._ He is pretty fit for an Abnegation boy._ Stop it! I scold myself. I need to stop thinking to myself all the time.

"What are ya thinking about?"

"How sexy you look for an Abnegation." _Where did that come from?!_

"Oh? I could say the same to you. After all it is making your cheeks turn that lovely shade of rose I love so much." I quickly put my hands up to cover my cheeks. A ridiculous smirk is covering my face.

"Tris you are being selfish.." _I'm always selfish. But how am I being selfish right now? "_You are covering your cheeks and hiding them from me." He pulls my hand away.

"I could say the same to you but not for the same reason. You are getting pleasure from my looks... You are being a little too self indulgent for this faction." I remark playfully. He leans in and kisses me. and pulls me closer before wisking me away to our room. Our breakfast now cold and forgotten.

**Tobias' POV**

Tris is the most amazing girl I have ever met and I am happy to calling her mine. After we got done with our breakfast later, I had to work through a huge stack of papers for work. I hated having to work on a Sunday. _Well Tobias that's what you get for missing work for a week while Tris was recovering._ That was so long ago now and I still am not entirely caught up. My boss just keeps piling up my work. Tris went with Susan to pick up some new Abnegation robes.

Tris' birthday is coming up. I was thinking of getting her something. I guess I have a good month to think about it before I actually have to get it for her.

-Page-Break-

Tris got home about two hours later with five new robes all different shades of gray and some new clothes for me. She is so sweet. I finally finished about 3/4s of my work so I am not so behind. I cooked our dinner and we both did the dishes and headed for bed.

When I got up this time Tris left early and I was alone. I went about my normal morning activities before heading out the door. I was already late so I took my time. When I started to get close I could smell smoke. I look up and see a giant dark cloud of smoke drifting from a building._ Oh God I hope it's not the Head quarters. I hope Tris is ok._

When I get closer I realize it's not HQ. But it is the place I work. _ Who would do this?_ I skip going to check out the scene and run to HQ To check on Tris and let her know I'm ok. _Besides it'll be nice to know she made it to work ok. She didn't even leave a note._ I walk up to the receptionist.

"Where can I fin Beatrice Prior?" I haven't said her real name in so long it feels weird coming from my mouth.

"She didn't come in today." She deadpans. Still looking at her computer. I sprint to the apartment receiving dirty looks from the abnegation around me. When I get there I look around. She's not here. _ Who would've taken Tris?_


	20. Chapter 20

**Tris' POV**

I wake up with a pounding headache. _Where am I_? I open my eyes still rubbing my head and lookk around. It's too dark to see anything. It is cramped in here though. I reach up and feel a door knob. I twist and sure enough it is locked. I hear footsteps and lay back acting like i am still unconsious. I hear them stop outside my door and another set aproach.

"How is she? We need her healthy to run the tests."

"I don't know i havent checked on her yet." That voice sounds awfully familiar.

"Well where is she?"

"She is in the there David." Who is David?

"What the hell is she doing in a suply closet Prior?!" _It can't be. There has to someone else with mthe last name of Prior._

"I'm sorry I didn't know where to put her the room you told me to take her to was locked and i found the janitors keys in here so i put her down and locked her inside." I hear a smack.

"You know sometimes I don't think you ment to be Erudite. The only reason you're not factionless is because Jeanine new you could get your hands on her. God you are so stupid! What are you standing there for. Stop looking at your feet and take here to that room! NOW!"

I stay as still as possible as the door unlocks and the light floods in. _Tobias where are you?_

**Tobias' POV**

There is only one person I could thing of that would be upset and maybe even crazy enough to take Tris. I have to goto Erudite. I run towards the train tracks. The horn blares. _ You Can do this. For Tris. You see the Dauntless do it all the time._ One... Two... THREE. i break out into a full spped sprint and grab the bar on the box car and leap into the train. That wasn't so bad.

I wait for about 30 minutes before I see Erudite HQ. The train slows but dosen't stop. I take the leap and run forward before tripping over my feet. That was a rush. I get up and brush myself off. I sprint towards the HQ building and slow when i get to the door. I walk up to the front desk.

"Caleb Prior please."

"He is on the top floor room 127 you should hurry though he is about to have a meeting with Jeanine Matthews." She deadpans. _Erudite and stating the facts._ I mentaly scoff. I briskly walk to the elevators trying to avoid any attention.

When I finally reach the top of the rediculously tall building. I head for room 127. I don't bother knocking. I kick the door down to see a metal table and a guy steralizing it. But no Tris.

"Where is she?" I growl

"Who? Jeanine?"

"No Beatrice. Beatrice Prior. Or Caleb Prior."

"Caleb is in a meeting. Who is Beatrice?" He is playing dumb. I'm no Candor but anybody could see from his nervous hand twitch he is lying. I walk up to him knocking the cleaner out of his hands so he can't spray my eyes and lift him up by his shirt collar.

"Where the hell is Beatrice Prior. Don't lie to me. Or I will hurt you."

"Sh..She is being brought into the examination room right next to this one on the left. I swear. Please don't hurt me." He winces.

"What are they going to do to her?"

"So..some sort o..of testing I don't know." I set him down and punch him in the face knocking him unconsious, and walk to the room on the left I put my ear to the door listening for conversation. Nothing. I twist the door knob. Unlocked. I walk around and find somewhere to hide.

Once I am in my place I hear the door creak open and wheels roll in.

"Set her on the table. Carefully." I hear a feminine voice.

I hear the door close and lock. Also some struggling and grunting.

"David grab the sedative."

"Yes ma'am"

"Oh Beatrice. It's too bad your brother had to betray you like this." I hear the clinking of various vials.

"Here you go Jeanine."

I have to do this now or they will hurt her. I jump out of the supply closet and knock the needle out of her hands and punch her in the face. There are two other people in the room that I have to deal with now before I can get Tris. They just stare at me.

"What are you waiting for seize him!"

I kick the first one in the groin and he falls to the floor clutching where I kicked him. The other one throws a punch and his fist connects to my jaw. He goes for another punch but I grab his arm and twist it around his back. I hear the distinct snap of a broken elbow and a yelp of pain before I feel him collapse. Not dead just unconscious. I kick the other in the temple before he has a chance to get up. He is probably dead. All that is left is Jeanine. She has just picked up the syringe that didn't shatter when it hit the ground.

"Tobias. I should've known you would have figured it out. But you are too late I already gave her another sedative and now all I have to do is inject her with this simulation serum and she will be a mindless soldier. I have been working on it for quite some time." She keeps on talking and I take this chance to kick her in the face. She falls to the ground and the syringe rolls under a cabinet. I grab her arm and flip her onto her stomach. I place my foot in between her shoulder blades and press down.

"I am taking Tris back with me. You will be going to be put on trial for your crimes. If they don't execute you I will. Do you understand Jeanine?" She nods "Good but in the mean time while I wait for the authorities.." I twist her arm and press harder. She yells in pain and then it snaps. I broke her shoulder blade. I keep my foot on her back and reach for the Vial that is labeled for a sedative and pull out another syringe. I fill the syringe and put the needle in her neck and push down the plunger. She soon falls unconscious and I go to untie Tris.

"Everything will be okay now I promise." I know she probably can't hear me but just in case I keep talking to her.

I lift her bridal style and carry her out of the room. I am greeted by the dauntless authorities I called while untying Tris. I told them about Jeanine's plans for war and controlling Dauntless and they were very eager to take her into her custody.

By the time I got to the train Tris was somewhat conscious and I had her ride piggy back and hold on tight until we got in the train. She went in and out of consciousness but was conscious enough to do the same thing again so I could jump off the train. I felt her grip loosen and decided to carry her bridal style again all the way to the infirmary. She doesn't like hospitals but she needed to be checked over. I don't know what they did to her while I was looking for her but it obviously wasn't good.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys I just couldn't wait any longer to post this. I know you guys were probably eager for the next chapter as well. Tell me what you think should happen next. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Tris' POV**

The last thing I remember is Jeanine Matthews Looming over me with a syringe in hand and everything going black. Everything felt surreal after that. I kept seeing Tobias' face and thought it was just a dream. I feel like crap. I feel beaten down. I fell almost broken like I am just barely hangin' in there.

The next time I wake up my eyes won't open. They feel like lead and all I can do is hear the conversation around me.

"Why won't she wake up. It has been almost a week." It's Tobias. I can tell he is crying.

"She has been put under alot of stress and physical harm. Her body put it self into something we call a healing coma. She could be out for hours, days , weeks or even months more. She just needs a little time to heal. She will be ok Mr. Eaton. Just give her some time."

I'm in a coma? I will my self to open my eyes something even move my fingers to show Tobias that I am ok. But nothing works. I hear the door open and close again just like it did when the nurse left.

"How is she?" I hear my dad's voice.

"Why won't she wake up?" Tobias barely croaks out.

"Its ok sweet heart she will wake up when she is ready." My mom is here too.

I have heard enough of the crying. I think harder and will further. Then it happens. I move my fingers just a little bit towards my body.

"Did you see that?" Tobias asks

"Tobias sweetie sometimes our mind plays tricks on us especially when it comes to loved ones." My mom coos.

"Wait. Just wait she'll do it again." I don't think i can. It took so much energy to do it once. He grabs my hand softly. "Tris. Honey if you can hear me move your fingers again. Or squeeze. Please?" The way his voice sounds so sad yet hopeful. I will my fingers to move again. I barely grab his pointer finger before realeasing it.

"Oh my goodness. Andrew did you see that she can hear us." My mom is on the verge of tears.

"I saw Honey. I saw." My dad saw too. I hear Tobias start to cry again but i think they are tears of joy.

**Tobias' POV**

She did it. She squeezed my finger. It wasn't much but it lets me know she is still there. She is still my stong Tris.

About a week after she squeezed my hand she opened her eyes. I told her everything that happened. They put her on some pain meds and vitamins so she could get her strength back. We went home a few days later. The pain meds mixed with the vitamins were causing her to have some bad nausea though. She pushed it aside. She wouldn't let me take her to the doctor to get nausea pills. Like I said she hates hospitals.

-Page-Break-

I woke up this morning to hear the all too familiar sound of vomiting. I got out of bed and quickly walked into the bathroom and pulled back Tris' hair and rubbed circles on her back.

"Toby. Can you get me some water? Please?"

"Yeah." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and got her a cold cup of water. When I got back into the bathroom she was vomiting again. I set down the water and went back to what I was doing earlier. She had stopped taking the pain meds and claimed she was feeling better. I knew she was just trying to be selfless. I got a little worried when she stopped taking the pain meds and the vomiting persisted. Still she refuses to see a doctor. She keeps telling me I worry too much and that she will be ok. I am worried about having to go back to work tomorrow. I don't want to leave her alone but I have to start earning points again.

**Tris' POV**

I haven't stopped vomiting and Tobias has to go back to work tomorrow. He keeps getting worried and I hate to stress him out.

The next morning I got to sleep in for once. Toby left for work already since I was still asleep. He left me a note saying he would be back to check on me by lunch break. _It's now or never._ I went to the store and back as quickly as possible and walked into the bathroom with a pregnancy test in hand. I followed the instructions and waited. Five long minutes to be exact. I picked it up off the edge of the sink and stared at it. The pink plus sign stared right back at me. _ No no no. I am only almost seventeen. I can't have a baby now! I have to go to the infirmary and have them do a test. This could just be a false positive. Right?_ I can't go now I have to wait for Tobias to go back after his lunch break. It's almost noon and if I go now I won't be back on time.

Just as if on cue Tobias walks through the door.

"Tris where are you?" I quickly hide the box under the other trash and the test in my back pocket until I can hide it somewhere else.

"Just a second." I yell back. I walk back into our room and he is not in there. I walk over to my bedside table and hide it under my various training papers. _This will have to do for now._ Then I go greet Tobias for some lunch.


	22. Chapter 22

**Tris' POV**

After we finished our lunch Tobias went back to work and I went to the infirmary. When I got there I approached the woman at the desk. "Excuse me I need to get in to see the doctor today." I was nervous. Partly because I have never made my own appointment before and i was possibly pregnant.

"Here, fill out this paper work and a nurse will be out to take you to a room."

I took the papers and filled out the information. The waiting room chairs were really uncomfortable. Finally the nurse came and took me back to a small examination room. it gave me chills remembering the examination room that Jeanine put me in. The nurse took the clipboard from my hands and looked through the papers nodding. _I am so glad I didn't have to tell her that I thought I was pregnant._

"Here go pee in this. Leave it in the little metal box. There is a marker in there. Don't forget to write your name on it." She handed me a little plastic cup. When I got back from the bathroom I waited half an hour for the doctor to come in.

"Well Ms. Prior, we got your results back in and you are pregnant. congratulations. Now I would like to take an ultrasound. Just lay back and pull up your shirt. The gel is going to be cold at first."

I lay back and pull up my shirt. When she puts the gel on my stomach I get chills again. She moves the wand around for a few seconds then stops and clicks a few buttons. She hands me a rag to wipe the gel off and hands me an image of what I assume is my baby. She discharges me and I walk back to the apartment still in disbelief. When I get back I go lay down in the bed curled up under the covers hugging the ultrasound picture to my chest. A tear rolls down my cheek. I move my hand down to my stomach. "I wonder what your daddy is going to think." And I soon drift off to sleep.

**Tobias' POV**

When I get home I don't see Tris like I usually do after work and I walk into our bedroom. _Oh thank God she is just taking a nap._ After she was kidnapped again I have been on edge. Instead of waking her up and us having dinner I get into my pajama's and go lay down with her.

When I wake up Tris is in the bathroom again. I walk in and do the routine. I pull back her hair, get her a glass of water and rub circles on her back.

"Tris when are you going to let me take you to the doctor, This is getting out of hand." She looks up at me on the verge of tears. "Hey shhh. It's ok I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I already went to the doctor Toby." I look at her confused.

"When?"

"Yesterday after you went back to work." She turns back to the toilet and pukes some more, then sips some water.

"Why didn't you let me take you?"

"Cause I'm...I'm pregnant Toby.." She croaks out. "Pregnant." She whispers and vomits a little more before it stops.

_Oh. my God. PREGNANT? _My subconscious screams. Now she is crying, no bawling her eyes out. I scoop her up and take her back to bed. She curls up in my lap and cries into my chest (Sort of). I call Harris.

_"Hey stiff your running a little late where are you?" _He laughs.

"Harris I'm not coming in today. Make sure you tell the boss for me."

_"Why can't you tell him?"_

"Look I will explain tomorrow just do this for me please?"

_"Sure but you owe me one stiff."_ God I'm tired of that nick name. I hang up and move Tris on to the bed and cover her up. She fell asleep when I was on the phone. I walk out into the living room to think.

-Page-Break-

I didn't realize I fell asleep on the couch until I wake up to Tris' sobs. I walk quickly back to our room and she is sitting there on the bed with her knees tucked up and her head down. "Hey shhh. Tris honey whats wrong?" She throws her arms around my neck.

"I.. Thought you..you left." She is still crying. "Shhh I'm not going anywhere Tris. I would never leave you."

-Page -Break-

We both had to goto work the next morning. By the time my lunch break comes around I decide to take a trip to the jewelry store. I have to make the trip to Dauntless because there is no jewelry store in Abnegation.

"Hello what were you looking for today?" I look up from the glass casing to see a girl in front of me. Her name tag says Christina.

"I need a wedding ring and engravement."

"Ok, did you have any thing in mind?"

"Yeah, I do actually."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note**_

**_Hey guy_ _a little shorter than usual but not terribly short. I have decided what I am going to do about the war. You'll just have to read and find out. {INSERT EVIL LAUGH HERE} Anyways. You guys are the best readers ever. Just like you get excited when you get a chapter update notification I get excited when I get review or follow or favorite notification. I love hearing your guys' opinions and hearing how much you guys like it. So with that here is your new chapter._**

**Tobias' POV**

I walk outside of the Jewelry store just in time to catch the train. I slip the gray velvet box into my front pocket and jump on. When I get back to Abnegation the first thing I want to do Is pick Tris up from work. I am just about to walk into the building when I hear it. _A bomb._ It goes off at the very building I am about to enter. As the debris falls around me I run up the stairs and find Tris. Thankfully the explosion happened at the to where they were renovating so Tris is on one of the middle floors. When I get to the room she told me she would be training in I don't see anyone. _Maybe she is hiding under one of the desks or something._

"Tris. Tris where are you? It's Tobias. Come on we have to leave."

Nothing. I look around a bit as the building shakes with another explosion. There is nobody in this room. _ Maybe she went to see her parents._ I run as fast as I can out of the collapsing building and run to her parents house. The door is unlocked so I don't bother knocking. "Mr. Prior. Is Tris here?"

"No. Why what happened?"

"There was an explosion at her work but she is not there. We have to leave come with me. We have to run."  
"Natalie. Lets go we need to get out of here." He shouts up the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"My apartment to find Tris then we are leaving Abnegation."

**Tris' POV**

I decided to head home for lunch and see if Tobias was there. BUt when he wasn't I decided to stay put. I hear a large bang and rush over to the window to see HQ with a cloud of smoke leaving it. _I've gotta get my parents but I have to wait for Toby._ I am on the verge of tears and bile rises in my throat. I just barely make it to the trash to dump out my lunch. _ I'll stay here and wait for Toby._

About twenty minutes later Tobias walks through the door._ And my mom and dad._ He sees me and hugs me.

"Tris we need to leave Abnegation now." I just nod and let him drag me behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to go see a friend in Dauntless."  
-Page-Break-

When we get to Dauntless Tobias goes to see his 'friend'. Me and my parents wait in the headquarters loby. When he walks back to us he has a man at his side.

"Hello, my name is Amar. We heard about what happened when y and how Jeanine was planning on controlling our faction with a serum. She actually had an intern show up and tell us that with the numerous kidnappings and dissaperences they would be implanting tracking devices as a precaution. Of course I denied thanks to Tobias. And of course you since you had to goto such unfortunate circumstances to figure it out." I shiver at the memory and nod in reply. "We have sent in a search party to find survivors and refugees. Dauntless has agreed to house half of the remaining Abnegation and if it come down to it fight in a war. The other half will be housed in Amity. But you have to oblige by our faction rules and work for your stay. i will be holding a meeting for it in a few days after the search party gets back. For now we have assigned you two dorms."

He leads us to our dorms and gives us a few pairs of clothes. Dauntless clothing of course.

"Toby how did you arrange this?" He looks at me with a soft expression.

"Amar was Abnegation too. he was my only friend. He left Abnegation for Dauntless ten years ago. He was the person I would goto after Marcus started beating me. We have kept contact after he left." He pats the side of the bed where he is sitting and I go sit next to him. He pulls me into his lap and splays his hand across my flat stomach. "I will never be the father Marcus was, and I will make sure my child doesn't grow up in a war."


	24. Chapter 24

**Tris' POV**

_They are chasing me down a long blue hall. I turn left,right, left. They are still on my tail. I trip but get up and keep moving. There is no where left to turn_ _just a narrow never ending hall. I look back and catch a glimpse of my pursuers. Blue cloaks and hidden faces. I catch a glimpse of the leaders shoulder length hair. Blonde. Something juts out in front of me and I trip. Before I can get up someone pulls on my leg. I scream as loud as I can, thrashing around trying to get out of their grasp. But I am too late. There is a blindfold covering my eyes and my arms and legs feel like lead. I keep screaming but its like no one can hear me._

"Tris, Tris wake up its just a dream wake up." Tobias is straddling my body shaking me awake.

"Tobias." I sigh. He pulls me into a hug. I take in my surroundings. Black walls. I forgot we are staying in dauntless.

"Shh... Its ok Tris. you're ok. We have to get ready they are holding the faction meeting today."

"Ok." My heart is still racing but i get up and go shower. _No morning sickness. Thank goodness._

"Tris sweetie hurry up you've been in there almost half an hour."

"Just a second." Wow time flies these days. I get out of the shower and Tobias gets in while I get dressed. "Toby I'm going to go check on my parents." I leave my room and go next door.

"Mom dad it's Beatrice."

"Come in." I walk in to see them making the bed together. _Abnegation 'til the end._ I hold back my laughter at the thought.

"Are you ok Beatrice? We heard the yelling."

"It.. It was nothing just a bad dream." I sigh. "We have a meeting to attend after breakfast."  
"Ok hun we will see you in the dinning hall." I walk back over to our room and see Toby waiting for me. "Alright. Lets go eat I'm starving!"

When we get to the dinning hall I see a lot more gray than I thought I would. Then it hits me. The various smells of food makes me nauseous, and I make a beeline for the nearest trashcan. After I empty my stomach, I walk back and grab some seats for my parents and Toby as far from the food bar as possible. Toby comes back with a plate of pancakes for both of us. I see my parents sitting with some of the other Abnegation.

"Toby." I finished first and he is still eating.

"Yeah." he says through a mouthful.

"Do you think that the Erudite did this to us?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Do you think my brother is involved?" Thats when I feel a single tear slip down my face. My brother betrayed me, and my family. Would he betray our faction too? Would he help Jeanine in the creation of a war?

"Well... I kind of do.." He looks at me cautiously as if I am going to be angry at him for what he said. The truth is I agree, he had the guts to let his sister be a lab rat for Jeanine, and deliver me to her,himself. I start to cry a little harder.

"Hey, Shh everything will be ok. We will get through this." He pulls me into his lap and I snuggle into his chest. Nobody would think we were Abnegation because of the affection we are showing in public, and the fact we have on black clothing. I look over at my mom, who is still wearing her gray robes, and she is looking at me, smiling.

**Tobias' POV**

Tris stops crying and we head to what the Dauntless call the pit for a faction meeting.

"Alright Dauntless Listen up!" Amar starts off. "We have guests here. We are going to let them stay here for as long as need be." Everybody erupts into conversation. "HEY! Let me explain. My friend has brought to my attention that while he was trying to save his girlfriend from her kidnappers, Jeanine and a few accomplices, She divulged her plan which included putting the entire faction of Dauntless under a serum, which she tried to give to us as a tracking device, In which I refused thanks to those two." The crowd of Dauntless cheers, "As for our Abnegation guests. You are to follow Dauntless law and work for your stay. Sorry but this is how it has to be. If you don't like it then go to Amity. But they won't be accepting many people seeing as they have the other half of your remaining faction. Me and the other leaders of Dauntless will stay here after the meeting for job assignment. Welcome to Dauntless."

Amar asked me to stay be hind so I sent Tris back to the room. "What did you need Amar?"

"I need your help fighting. Lets go back to my office and talk." We walk down a series of halls and he pulls me into his office.

"What do you mean you want my help?"  
"I need a commander and a lot of soldiers so we can infiltrate and take down Erudite before they have a chance to make a come back. I really need your help in this Tobias. You know more about Jeanine's plan than we do."  
"Amar I..I can't. I can't leave Tris here alone."

"Why? Your not married and its not like she's pregnant." I look down at my feet. "Oh... Thats it isn't it. She's pregnant." He sighs. "How about I train you and you can help train soldiers. That would help quite a bit."  
"Ok." With that I leave his office to go find Tris.

-Page-Break-

I find her in the dinning hall with a plate of... Cake? "Tris? Is that cake?" She looks up at me with her mouth full and nods she has a little frosting on the side of her lip and I reach down and kiss it off._ Amar wasn't lying when he said they had good cake. _She finishes her last bite and looks so disappointed. " Come on Tris lets go back to the room I need to talk to you."

"Aww can't I get more cake first please?"

I sigh. " After dinner This is really important."

She lets out a long breath "Fine."

When we get back she sits on the small chair that is next to the bed. She doesn't look upset about the cake anymore. "Tris. I got my job placement."  
"What did you get?"

"I'm going to train to be a trainer for the volunteer soldiers. After that I will be Teaching volunteers how to fight and shoot and other things." She looks at me with a scowl on her face._ She looks so cute when she is all pouty._

"Why? What if you get hurt? What if someone accidentally shoots you instead of the target? What if a knife goes flying on the wrong direction? Did you ever think about that Tobias?" She spits her words at me. _Oh no she is pist._

"Would you rather that I had gone out there to fight? would you rather me be out there fighting against Erudite with the volunteers? Would you rather not be able to see me every day like you will be when I am training the soldiers?" _Great now I'm getting angry and She is crying._ She bolts out of the room. "Tris you have to understand it was the only other option." She turns around to face me the tears still streaming down her face. Then she walks out the door slamming it shut.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note **_

_**Hey guy's I just wanted to thank willgoal for helping me out through these past few chapters and giving me new ideas. And thanks to you guys for reading. Enjoy!**_

**Tris' POV**

I ran out of the room slamming the door shut**. **_Why would he put himself in danger? What would I do if he died? Was this the only other option?_ I am full on crying now but not quite bawling. I look down at my feet and run into someone.

"S..sorry" I stutter out through my tears.

"Hey it's ok. I'm Christina." She finally sees I'm crying and stops with the small talk. "Whats the matter? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"N..no.. I..I'm fine."

"No your not c'mon." She has gently grabbed my arm and is pulling me beside her. "Like I said, I'm Christina. Who are you?"

"Tris.. I am one of the people staying from Abnegation." The tears finally subsiding. We are sitting at a table in the pit. "Oh.. Your the girl who..." I stop her by nodding. She was referring to the kidnapping and getting the information from Jeanine. "What happened why were you crying a few minutes ago?"

"I had a fight with my boyfriend... It's my fault really."

"Wanna talk about it?" She is being nice. _It's probably because you've been through a lot and she knows._

"Well he.. He is training soldiers. I'm just so worried he is going to get hurt so bad that he.." I stop. should I trust this girl? Can I tell her I'm pregnant._ Yes Maybe she would understand better. Who knows maybe you will be friends._" He won't be here for me."

"Well why do you need a man? You look like a decent girl to me. We don't need any men to take care of us."

"I'm pregnant. That's why I need him. That's why he needs to be ok and to be here for me." I start to cry again, the tears softly rolling down my face.

"Wait a minute?" She stops and thinks.. Then she gasps. " Oh my gosh. um.. Why don't you stay at my place for a while and you guys can make up when your ready Okay?"

"Okay."

-Page- Break-

I have been staying at her apartment for a week. I have learned a lot about her and she has learned a lot about me. Each night is restless and full of nightmares. Tonight we head our separate ways and I am so exhausted from working in the tattoo parlor that as soon as my head hits the pillow I am out like a light.

_It's quiet. Too quiet. My eyes flutter open. I am lying on a cold metal table with my arms and legs strapped down. I look to my right and see a metal rolling table with syringes and medicine bottles on it. I hear footsteps walking towards me._

_"Hello Beatrice. Welcome back. If you would just relax, I can give you this serum to test your Divergence. My Interns don't believe you had gotten three results. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt because you are too stubborn to just get two results." I start to cry. _I don't think Tobias is going to save me this time._ Jeanine calls in someone. I can't hear who, but I immediately know when I see his face._

_Caleb._

_"Why would you do this Caleb?" I choke out, my voice just barely above a whisper._

_"Faction before blood Beatrice." He shoves a syringe into the side of my neck and I scream out in pain pulling against my restraints as the contents he injected me with pull me into a simulation._

I shoot up in bed, still screaming. I stop and am gasping for air, I feel really cold. Christina comes running into the room.

"Tris! Are you ok?" She is out of breath and is holding a knife in her hands.

"I'm fine just a nightmare.." I start to cry. She comes and sits on the side of the bed and hugs me.

"I think it's about time you and Tobias make up." I nod my head still crying.

I decided to eat in the dinning hall today. When I walk in with Christina I see my parents wearing there modest black clothes, curtsey of Dauntless, and Tobias nowhere to be seen. Christina comes back with a plate of food since certain things set off my nausea, and for the first time in a week I sit down to have a nice meal with Christina.

**Tobias' POV**

_I am in a dark room. A light in the middle of it switches on. I see a very pregnant Tris sitting under the light, curled up in a ball. I see Marcus come from the shadows holding a belt._

_"Stop Marcus! Don't lay a hand on her." I yell. I run forward before running into a glass wall. There is nothing I can do to help her. I don't care. I yell anyways. I see the first smack of the belt on Tris' back and I can't bear to watch I turn and look away. screaming for Marcus to stop while the tears slowly run down my face._

"Wake up Tobias! Dammit, It's just a dream!"

Zeke is at the side of the bed shaking me awake.

"Finally. God, we need to get you and Tris back together." I was upgraded from a dorm to an apartment when I accepted my job. I met Zeke on the first day of training. Eventually i told him about Tris and I's fight. I kept having nightmares about it and he kept asking questions. He is a good friend. His apartment is right next to mine. He hears when I scream while having a nightmare. It's just a little bit embarrassing.

"Lets go get some food man I'm starving."

"I'm not hungry. I think I'll just meet you in the training room."  
"Alright man. See ya."

Now I need to find Tris. I _need_ to make things okay again.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys once again shorter than my most recent posts but not too short. So here you guys go.**_

**Tobias' POV**

Zeke told me yesterday that she was staying with someone named Christina and gave me her apartment number. Instead of going to the training room I went to go see Christina. I knock on the door to hear a scream.

"WHAT?!"

'Just come answer the door." I reply calmly.

"Oh... You must be Tobias." She pushes me out into the hall and points a finger into my chest.

"What did you do to make Tris so upset? She has been crying and having nightmares since you two had your fight. I am tired of looking at her and seeing the bags under her eyes because she is so exhausted. She never sleeps through the night and works herself way to hard just to get her mind off of you!" She drops her voice to a whisper but still growling her words at me. " And I am sure that this is not good for the baby."

"I know. That's why I am here. I can't sleep either. I have nightmares of loosing her and I can't take it. I can't stand being away from her any longer. I beat the punching bags 'til my knuckles are purple and bleeding, just because I am so stupid. I need to talk to Tris and make things right."

"Go right ahead." She gestures to her door and I walk up to it. "She is in the guest room. Probably crying so beware."

I walk into her apartment and hear the gentle sobs._ What have I done?_ I walk into the room where the sobs are coming from and see her there, on her knees gently leaning on the side of the bed, arms crossed and head down. I slowly walk over and put A hand on her shoulder.

"Tris." I say just barely a whisper.

**Tris' POV**

I am crying agin. I don't know why but I think it's over Toby again. I hear gentle footsteps com in to the spare room. I don't know who it is but they lay a hand on my shoulder. It's to heavy to Christina's. Then I hear it. His soft sweet voice. It's like honey.

"Tris." I can barely hear it but it's enough to make my day. I jump to my feet and put my arms around his neck and nuzzle into his chest. I look up into his beautiful eyes._ God, I have missed him so much._ "Toby I am so sorry." I am starting to cry even harder and am choking on the sobs I am holding back. "It's all my fault I shouldn't have acted the way I did. a..and.." He cuts me off with a kiss, and I return it. He pulls away.

"No. Tris it was all my fault. I should've asked your opinion and I shouldn't have gotten angry like that I know you were just worrying. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you." I look deep into his eyes letting him know I mean it and pull him into another kiss.

-Page-Break-

We went to dinner together that night. Toby was starting to act more Dauntless than Abnegation, I kind of like it. When we sit down he brings over a hamburger for me ,my new favorite, and spaghetti for himself.

"Toby, after dinner can we go see my parents."

"Yeah. Um.. Are you coming back tonight Tris?"

"Of course."

He goes and gets us dessert. When we finish he tells me to wait a second before I leave. He takes the dishes back and when he comes back grabs my hand. When I think he is going to help me up he starts to talk. "Tris I know we have just been through a rough patch, but you bring joy into my life. You are my everything and I couldn't see my self without you. I love you with all my heart and I am glad you are a part of my life. Beatrice Prior," He lets go of my hand and pulls a gray velvet box out of his pocket and is down on one knee. " Will you be with with me the rest of our lives and make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" The room is silent. Obviously Everyone saw him get on one knee and is waiting for my response, but I don't have to think about it I know my answer. I am in tears when I say.

"Yes, Toby yes." I pull his lips to mine and the Dauntless all cheer.


	27. Chapter 27

_** Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys I know you have been on edge waiting for this chapter to finally get finished and edited. And I am probably just stalling with this author's note I really don't need {EVIL LAUGH}. Maybe this is my plan! Mwahahah. Any who here is your chapter enjoy!**_

**Tris' POV**

Christina was ecstatic, but she told me that she was working when Tobias bought the ring so she knew he would propose. After the applause and various cat calls died down I decided that I really needed to talk to my parents. We stopped outside their room.

"Are you sure you are ready to do this Tris? We still have a few months before you absolutely have to tell them you're pregnant. Maybe we can just tell them we are engaged for now."

"Ok fine." We had been debating about this the entire walk, and I really didn't feel like arguing anymore. I knock a few times and my mom answers the door. She has been crying.

"Hello Beatrice. Come in,What brings you two around?"

"We had some news. Why are you crying mom?" She waves her hand to the love seat against the wall and she sits in the foldable chair next to her bedside table._ Where is my dad?_

"It's your father sweetie." She sniffles and wipes her nose the tissue she has been holding. "He wants to volunteer. I don't want him to. You know how he is. Still the stubborn Abnegation I love." She sighs. "So what's your news dear?" I look towards Tobias pleadingly, asking to tell my mom that i'm pregnant. He rolls his eyes and nods. I hold out my hand and my mom looks at the ring with amazement. "Oh Beatrice it's beautiful! When did he propose?"

"After we had dinner." She looks like she is going to cry again and i am on the verge of tears aswell. "That's not all though mom."

"What else sweetie?" She looks a little concerned now. She looks down at my hand which i didn't realize I had placed over my stomach. "Oh, Beatrice are you pregnant?" I look at her._ Oh no here come the water works._ I nod.

"Yeah mom. I'm pregnant." She pulls me into a hug and we are an emotional mess._ Happiness. That's what this is._ When my mom pulled away Toby snaked his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek, swaying a little bit.

"Well you two should be going. Beatrice you look exhausted."

"Good night mom." As soon as we are out of my moms room Tobias lifts me off my feet and carries me bridal style all the way back to the apartment. This time I don't complain, I just snuggle into his chest and let sleep wash over me.

**Tobias' POV**

I finished training after Tris and I made up. I have started to train the other soldiers and we were swamped with eager volunteers. Tris' dad was amongst them. I took him on in my training group. I wanted to make sure he was properly trained and to the fullest extent so if the did deploy him when the time came he would have the best possible chance of survival. Tris doesn't know yet. We have only been training for a week and he is higher up in the ranks than I expected him to be but we still have a long way to go.

"Smiths, Johnson, Jones,Prior. Take your shooting stance. Young,Thompson, Clark, Wright. Goto the knife targets and prepare to throw. Pyle and Moore in the ring. Every one else to the bags and weights." I get everyone situated before walking over to the shooting range area to check stances and accuracy. "Prior, feet shoulder length apart, Smiths try looking through the sights this time ,Johnson move on to the weights." I see improvements and walk over to the knife throwing. " Young hold it by the blade." Everything else looks good and I walk over to the ring for the hand to hand. Pyle has the upper hand this time around, and takes down Moore with ease."Moore to the bags Pyle switch with Prior. Hicks in the ring." Everything goes smooth for the rest of training and before I know it it is time to head home for the day.

I walk through the door and don't see Tris._ Oh no not again. _I am about to go into a panic attack before I hear, "Toby is that you?" I sigh with relief.

"Yeah hun it's me. " I walk into our room and see the bathroom door slightly open and the light is on. "Tris can I come in?"

"Yeah." She is looking in the mirror standing sideways and her shirt is up. I walk over and circle my arms around her waist. I look into the mirror aswell and notice she is biting her lip and looks a little frustrated.

"Do I look like I am getting fat?"

"No you look gorgeous." I put my hand over her stomach and trail kisses up her neck and finally her lips. "Tris I need to tell you something."

"Whats that?" She is now looking at me in the mirror instead of herself. "I am training your dad."

"Oh, I know."_ What?_

"What? How?"

"My mom told me."

"Well enough of this mirror." I pick her up and carry her out of the bathroom. " It is time for food."

"I am starving. I was waiting to have dinner with you." I sigh.

"You didn't have to do that Tris. You need to eat. I wouldn't have minded if you ate without me."

"Well too late I waited. Now lets go to the dinning room and eat."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while since I updated last. I have been really sick and had bad writer's block because of it. I am starting to feel better and got a little inspiration. But I am still sick so if this chapter sucks, sorry. But! Good news this is one of the longest chapters I have posted so enjoy.**_

**Tobias' POV**

The days seem to feel shorter and shorter. I am stuck in a routine, Wake, eat, train, eat,train, eat, sleep, repeat. Tris is starting to show and Christina is planning our wedding. I have a feeling that my routine won't be the same for much longer. Tris' dad had moved up to a different trainer learning different battle strategies, and this is the first time I have slept soundly in weeks.

"Toby, Toby time to wake up."

"Five more minutes? Please?"

"Ok well I guess you can eat a cold breakfast." She teased. "I have to go meet with Christina before work she is taking me to buy a dress. And don't forget Zeke is taking you to buy a tux tomorrow." She leaned over the bed and gave me a kiss on the cheek. After she went back out of the room I walked into the bathroom for a shower. After I finished I walked into the kitchen to see Tris eating at our little table in the corner.

"Mmm I love the smell of sausage in the morning." I walk over where Tris had set my plate and scarf down her delicious food. I finish before she does. I walk over and kiss her cheek.

"Bye I love you see you later."

"Love you too." And with that I am out the door.

-Page-Break-

I was right something is off about today. Instead of morning training we were all called for a meeting. Not the whole faction, just soldiers. Amar and Max stand up and walk forward.

"Hello, I bet you are all wondering why we are gathered here instead of training." Amar starts."Today is the day. We are battle ready. Today you will be assigned your platoons and you will work on strategies for another week before deployment. If you are not assigned then you will stay behind. this means you are not ready and you need to train more before you are ready for war." Max begins calling names for the first platoon. I drown out the noise around me. I know I will not be called today, Amar made sure I would not fight in the war. "Of I call your name now you will be assigned to platoon three." He goes on for several minutes before I hear. "Tobias Eaton." I jump out of my seat and run out of the room as fast as I can.

"What the hell Amar? We had deal!" He just walked in and I am pist.

"Calm down Eaton. We needed more men in that platoon, plus there were no more platoon leaders and you were the only other person that could lead that one. I only had the interest of the factions and other people's lives in mind. You have to understand that this is for the best."

"This is for the best? Why couldn't you just disperse the platoon amongst the others? Why couldn't you train someone else? I knew you were gonna pull this shit Amar." I am furious now. I am running my hand through my hair and pacing back and forth across the room._ Tris is not going to be happy._ I think to myself.

"Calm down. I know we had a deal, but we don't have anymore time to train another soldier as qualified as you are. Due to our current situation I had to make a decision. I'm sorry but there is no way we can change this now." He let out a deep breath and ran his hands up his face and through his hair. "i can't promise that you will definitely come out of this alive but I will do everything in my power to make sure everyone, especially you come back home."

"I guess that will have to do." I turn around and leave his office and head to the training room.

**Tris' POV**

I went dress shopping with Christina. Worst mistake ever. We went through every single rack at the dress store, I tried on about fifty dresses. She probably would've made me try on every dress in the store had I not picked out the one. It was pure white with a silvery gray belt under the bust, from there the material just drops, I didn't want anything too tight because I have a slight bump but it is noticable with tight clothing. apparently Christina called in sick for us , she knew we were going to be out for a while. When I finally get back to the apartment nearly five hours after we left Tobias is still out. He usually is back for lunch. Christina already left to meet up with Will. I decide to take a walk to the training room to find Toby.

When I walk in it is completely empty except someone over at the punching bags. I can't see their face but I can hear the familiar sounds of exasperation. _Grunt, thud, grunt, thud._

"Toby, is that you?" It stops.

"Yeah." He walks over to me. He is drenched in sweat and his knuckles are bloodied.

"C'mon lets go get something to eat."

"Uh, Tris lets eat at the apartment. I .. I uh need to talk to you." _Oh no something is wrong._

We get to the apartment and he showers then I bandage his knuckles. After we eat the lunch I made, he walks over to the couch and invites me to sit on his lap. I nuzzle my head into the side of his neck. He splays his hand out on my stomach.

"Tris you know I love you and I would never leave you right." I feel the tears welling up so I nod, unable to speak._ This can't be good._ "Tris, they're going to deploy me. I have to go fight in the war." The tears gently spill over before it tuns into full on sobs.

"W..why?.. Why you? I..I thought y...you and Amar had a..a deal." I say through the sobs.  
"I know, but I have to Tris. This was out of Amar's control, I promise I'll be ok I'll come home ok? I promise." I look up to see his face and he has tears streaming down his face. _There really is no way for him to get out of this._

"When do you leave?" I calmed down a little bit.

"Next week."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys I need name ideas for an original I am writing. Boy and girl names. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**_

**Tobias' POV**

We sat there for a good hour before Tris cried herself to sleep silently. I hated making her so upset but there was no way to get out of this. I rubbed circles on Tris' stomach, which I noticed was now protruding from her small hips. I leaned down and planted a kiss next to my hand then whispered. "I promise daddy will be home before you get here." I leaned back on the couch and let sleep take over.

I wake to banging and yelling.

"Tobias Eaton if you don't open this door right now I will bust it down."

Tris nuzzles closer into my chest. "Mmm.. tell her to go away." She mumbles I look over at the clock on the wall and see it is nine. I shift Tris onto the couch.

"If I do that she'll bust down the door." I kiss her forehead and answer the door. "What do you want Christina?"

"Where the hell have you guys been? You weren't in the cafeteria for lunch or dinner! Wait were you sleeping? It's only nine."

"We fell asleep after lunch. Can you just leave us alone for a few days. Or at least until after tomorrow please?"

"Why? Whats going on?"

"I'm being deployed next week and I just want to spend time with Tris." I sigh.

"What? What the hell Eaton you said you wouldn't go to war. You said you would be here for her. What changed?" She is pist now and is almost screaming at me.

"I tried but I can't out of this. Before you strangle me let me explain." I see her relax a little. I sigh. "It's Amar. We had a deal that all I would be doing is training volunteers. He lost one of the platoon leaders yesterday and has no time to train anyone else. I am the only on qualified and he needs all the platoons. He said that If I don't do this there would be no way I can stay in Dauntless anymore. Orders from Max."

"You better come back Eaton. If you don't I will find you and revive you , then kill you again"

-Page-Break-

The days were winding down. I have learned all possible strategies for all possible outcomes and get deployed tomorrow. Amar gave me the day off to spend with Tris. I run to the cafeteria and pull Zeke and Christina into the hall.

"Listen you can ask questions later but I need to go get Tris. Meet me at Amar's office in thirty minutes." They look at each other then back at me and nod. I take off running to the apartment. When I walk in I see Tris just got out of the shower and is getting dressed.

"Toby what are you doing here? Didn't you have training?"

"I got the day off. I have a surprise for you."

"Were getting married. Right now. When I get back from war we will have a the ceremony like planned but, I wanted to get married before I left..." I was just about to finish explaining when she kisses me.

After she finished getting ready we head to Amar's office where Christina and Zeke are waiting "Do they know?" I shake my head,no.

"I see you brought the witnesses." I nod. Amar goes through the wedding spiel that we have all heard a thousand times while Zeke and Christina gawk at us. We exchange our rings and Tris does the official name change. We sign our wedding certificate and head out for dinner.

**Tris' POV**

Tobias and I are now officially married, and now he is leaving. We are headed outside so he can get with his platoon and load up into the trucks. He is wearing black and gray camo with a dark gray duffel over his shoulder. When we walk outside we see the trucks and other soldiers outside. Zeke and Will are there too. He turns to me and snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me into a kiss.

"Tris, I love you."

"I love you too." He bends down and plants a kiss on my stomach.

"And I love you too." That's when I lose it and break down crying. Christina comes over and hugs me as we watch Tobias and Will go towards their trucks. Tobias looks back and waves, and then he is gone.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ok so I don't really like this chapter but it's definitely not my worst. Ideas? Comments? Plus I need boy and Girl name Ideas for the original story I am writing. Anywho. Enjoy! Review!**_

**Tobias' POV**

We drove off in the Humvees headed towards Erudite. Platoons Four and Five went to Amity and Candor to wait for their instructions after the first three platoons went in. Platoon One is in what is left of Abnegation. When The Erudite HQ comes into view we unload from the Humvees and head into positions. Platoon Two takes outside coverage, Platoon Three, my platoon, Takes the inside. I take my tactical grenade out and throw it at a window sill. It emits a high pitched whale that we can't hear and shatters the windows on the three middle floors.

After the windows shatter I wave my platoon inside. We storm through the front doors see it's empty._ Strange._ "Johnson, Wright, stay and scope things out. Everyone else next floor." We climb the stairs and once again empty._ They're expecting us._ "Pyle, Jones. Scope things out." We continue this pattern for the next five floors. When we get to the sixth floor, some thing is different. The lights are out. I send in a few men then the gunshots ring out. We all turn on our flashlights and look for the source. Three Erudite stand at the other end of the room, their faces blank._ They are under a simulation._

"Everyone ok?" I hear various yeah's and yes'. The good thing about them being Erudite soldiers, they can't shoot straight."Disable them and move up to the next floor." We find more and more soldier every level we travel up. I'm not letting anybody kill them unless they kill one of us so that I can possibly shut down the simulation. When we get to the next floor what we see you wouldn't believe. Erudite are rushing around the room destroying books and papers, and the person ordering them around... _Caleb._

"I'll get him," I point to Caleb. "The rest of you try to stop then from destroying that stuff. Pyle, Johnson, and Smith stick with me." I walk up to Caleb, my gun drawn. "Make them stop Caleb. Now."

"It's not like you'd shoot me. you need me to find Jeanine." I shoot at his foot and he cries out and falls to the floor. "Call them off Caleb."

"STOP. Stop that's enough!" He shouts. The people stop suddenly and drop all the papers and start to run up to the next floor in a panic.

"Stop them, make sure they don't get away." A small part of my platoon chases them down. "Pyle, Tie up his hands and cut off the circulation to his wound." She looks at me and nods. "Now, Caleb. You are going to tell me where Jeanine is of I will torture it out of you." By now the other Platoons have started their search of the compound looking for information and taking back the prisoners.

"She's on the top floor in her office. That's all I know I swear. Please don't kill me. I'm just her intern she didn't tell me much." I order two other soldiers to stay behind with him and I meet up with Zeke. We climb the stairs to goto Jeanine's office while the soldiers around us scope out the floors.

"Tobias you take Jeanine's office, I'll shut down the simulation. Remember if she doesn't give anything away just take her prisoner, we can't get anything out of her if she's dead." I nod and we go our separate ways.

I get to her office door and it's unlocked. When I walk in the door slams shut and locks into place, while a mist sprays into the air. I hear a voice over an intercom. "Tobias Eaton, Eighteen, Abnegation, Divergent, Threat, and Intruder. You have ten minutes to reach the door before the poison takes effect."_ Well shit._

**Tris's POV**

Tobias has only been gone a day but I keep worrying about him. Christina took me back to my apartment and told me she would be back to take me for lunch and shopping. I honestly don't think that shopping will help, but she won't let me get out of it. I'm going to need maternity clothes in a couple of months so why not get them now while my normal clothes still fit. I hear someone knock on the door. Expecting it to be Christina I just shout for them to come in, but boy was I wrong.

Two men walk in holding their guns in front of them. _Those definitely aren't handguns._  
"Beatrice Prior. You need to come with us."  
"It's Tris Eaton now and why?"

"That is a matter of confidential business." The other guy walks towards me and pulls my arms behind my back. I struggle and kick him in the groin and he drops to the floor. The guy who was talking a minute ago is now trying to grab me so I kick him to as hard as I can. He grunts and his hands loosen their grip. I run to Tobias and I's room. _Where is that gun at? Aha. I am so glad Tobias taught me how to shoot before he left._ I Run out of the room and shoot the first guy in the shin and the other guy in the thigh. _What was our plan again? Oh yeah 'If anything goes wrong Tris goto Amity' _I run out of the apartment as fast as I can and get Christina. Then I tell my parents to stay here and stay safe and then me and Chris are on the train and on our way to safety.


End file.
